Niki de Saint Phalle
Niki de Saint Phalle ( Neuilly-sur-Seine , October 29th 1930 - San Diego , May 21 2002 ), born Catherine Marie-Agnès Fal de Saint Phalle was a French painter and sculptor . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Miscellaneous *3 Museums *4 shows *5 Bibliography (selection) *6 Gallery *7 External links Biography [ edit ] De Saint Phalle was born in a strong Catholic family bankers, the daughter of a French father and an American mother. When she was three years old, the family moved to the U.S. New York. There she spent her childhood and she touched her eleventh year traumatized because of sexual abuse by her father. Later they incorporated this experience into her surrealist film 'Daddy' and other works of art. Niki was placed by her parents in a monastery. After leaving the monastery was De Saint Phalle model and married at nineteen with the American writer Harry Mathews. They had two children. Later she left the family. In 1951 she returned to Paris and in 1952 she began to paint. As an artist, she was self-taught . In 1955 began its collaboration with the Swiss newly-realistic artist Jean Tinguely , whom she married on June 13, 1971. From 1956 she created her first reliefs in plaster and other materials. Initially she exhibited with many aggressive, "male"-like collages of found objects such as rifles and pistols. Later that took place for the female 'Nana's. Her Nana figures, expressive painted in bright colors, full-length images of women in polyester , are world famous, and caused a stir in the contemporary art world. In 1960, she joined the group of newly-realists . In 1966 she makes in Stockholm to enter through the vagina. A 27 meter long reclining Nana, With Tinguely she also designed fountains. Niki de Saint Phalle played alongside Jean Tinguely a leading role in the construction (1969 to 1994) by 15 international artists from Le Cyclop de Jean Tinguely in French Milly-la-Forêt . From 1979 lived in Garavicchio De Saint Phalle, in the Italian Tuscany . There she has worked for fifteen years to figures from the Tarot card game , that allows them to her sculptureGiardino dei Tarocchi gave shape. She also animal figures for the Ark of Noah in Israel. The many casting polyester and plastic and thus constantly inhaling toxic fumes playing tricks on her, so they are a good number of years for its health in Switzerland stayed. After Tinguely's death (August 30, 1991), she moved to San Diego in California because of the clean air. She died there on May 21, 2002 after a long illness at the age of 71. Miscellaneous [ edit ] In South France De Saint Phalle extremely appreciated. There are several of her images around Nice find, among other things in the garden of the famous Hotel Negresco in Nice. Three of her works are in the Skulpturenpark Kulturforum Würth (Chur) (part of the Sammlung Würth ) in the Swiss city of Chur In Valbonne , South France, it had built Collège de Valbonne, named after her. Her family objected because, as was not 'public' her name. Meanwhile, the college hot weather Collège de Niki de Saint Phalle. Museums [ Edit ] *Niki Museum in Nasu *Museum of Fine Arts in Houston *Museum of Modern Art in New York City *Musee d'Art Moderne et d'Art Contemporain (Nice) in Nice Trade [ Edit ] *1972 - Jewellery 1900 to 1972 , the Zonnehof , Amersfoort. Bibliography (selection) [ edit ] *''Jewellery 1900-1972, first Triennial Amersfoort August 2 t / m October 1, 1972'' (1972). Rotterdam: Lemniscaat. ISBN 9060691318 Category:1930 births Category:2002 deaths